El Libro de los Omake
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: He decidido recolectar los mejores Omake de Pokemon y ponerlos en un comodo fic, para deleite de todos ustedes (Disclaimer: Los omakes pertenecen a sus creadores, y cuento con el permiso de los autores para este trabajo)
1. Chapter 1

**Omake 1(Asurax1) : Eso no se dice.**

Nos encontramos en la guarida Ketchum. Ya era de noche casi hora de dormir y Serena salía del baño ya con su ropa de dormir puesta.

Mientras ella caminaba no notó uno de los muebles de la habitación se golpeo con el dedo chico del pie.

¡Ay la %#$%&! - dijo Serena mientras brincaba con un pie mientras tomaba con sus dos manos el pie con el que se golpeo.

Bonnie por su parte estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto pero al escuchar a Serena le surgió una duda.

Ash y Clemont por su parte estaban en la consola jugando un poco antes de acostarse. Mientras Raku y Richie tomaban una soda mientras esperaban su turno. En ese momento Bonnie se acerca.

¿Hermano puedo preguntarte algo? - preguntó Bonnie.

Claro dime - dijo Clemont mientras seguía jugando.

¿Qué es la %#$%&? - preguntó Bonnie de forma inocente.

Clemont empezó a toser junto con Ash mientras los otros dos entrenadores escupieron la soda que estaban tomando.

¡Clemont controla el vocabulario de tu hermana! hiciste llorar a pobre de Richie - dijo Raku mientras Richie lloraba en su regazo a cataratas.

Bo…Bonnie ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? - preguntó Clemont nervioso.

Pues Serena se golpeo el dedo del pie y dijo eso ¿Qué significa? - preguntó Bonnie de forma inocente.

Pues… ¡Vete a tu cuarto! - dijo Clemont nervioso y enojado.

¿Ehh? ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Bonnie triste.

Ya se me va ocurrir algo, ahora vete - dijo Clemont tratando de sonar autoritario.

Ohhh - dijo Bonnie molesta mientras se iba al cuarto de mala gana.

Serena que se encontraba justo atrás de los entrenadores y escuchó todo de puntitas de pie intentó salir sin ser detectada.

Serena… - se escuchó una voz macabra.

Serena de forma nerviosa dio vuelta.

¿Sí? - preguntó nerviosa mientras veía a Clemont que tenía un aura asesina.

Creo que tenemos que hablar… - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa diabólica.


	2. El gran Arceus

**El Gran Arceus**

(Autor: Altaïr The Facking Assassin)

Todo se resume a esto, la sala del origen, la zona cero, el punto de creación. El lugar en donde habita el ser supremo, Arceus.

Las enormes puertas crujieron levemente al usar la flauta azur que el joven llevaba, vio de reojo a su Pikachu y entraron.

Era una sala deslumbrante, de fino mármol el piso y las paredes, y todo, absolutamente todo, parecía irradiar luz. En el centro se encontraba el símbolo de una estrella, la cual empezó a brillar de un acogedor color dorado. Y de repente, apareció ante mí el ser supremo de todos, el pokémon alfa.

—Mi nombre es Arceus —Su voz empezó a sonar por toda la habitación, clara, barítona, e infinitamente grandiosa —Creador de todo lo que ves, y de lo que no ves. Al principio no había nada, solo la nada, infinitamente silenciosa, infinitamente aislada, ni el tiempo corría, ni el espacio se veía. Fue, cuando decidí que eso se acabara. Pero sabía que mi creación no podría vivir de esta manera, así que cree a Palkia, Giratina y Dialga, los cuales crearían un universo habitable para todos los seres, y ellos entrelazaron el tiempo y el espacio, y se encargaron de ellos desde entonces. Giratina fue nombrado señor del universo, pero se corrompió, y tuve que mandarlo al mundo distorsión, donde habita en estos tiempos.

Cree después a Rayquaza, Kyogre y Groudon, que erigieron el epicentro de la vida como la conoces, la tierra. Sabiendo que las criaturas de la tierra tendrían que ser especiales, cree al pokémon origen, Mew, de mi propio cuerpo, para que diera vida a todo ser. Todo pokémon proviene de mí, y…

— ¿Estás diciendo entonces que magikarp tiene tus genes?

—Eh…bueno…hasta de las mejores familias salen cosas raras. Además, ¿has visto el pedazo de bestia en la que evoluciona?

—Bueno, eso sí… Dale, continúa

—Pues, después de mi creación, decidí descansar, alejado de todo tiempo y de todo espacio, sin embargo, decidí poder ser invocado en caso de suma necesidad, aquí, en la sala de los orígenes, y…Espera ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste la flauta azur? ¡No se puede conseguir en el juego!

—Un elfo raro que se llama Link, trafica todo tipo de flautas, ocarinas y etc. Pues se la compre por doscientas rupias, que serían unos cinco mil pokedolares.

—Eh…Esta bien, estas frente al ser más poderoso del universo, el ser supremo, el dios pokémon ¿Estás listo para la batalla más épica y difícil de toda tu humilde existencia?

—Nope

El joven saco una pokebola morada con tres puntos rosados y una "M" en el centro.

—Hijo de put*

* * *

 **Este Omake me pertenece, y se me ocurrió así, nada más, ojala les guste. Estas son historia pequeñas, que sirven por si quieren una lectura ligera, y reírse un poco, además quise meter mitología pokémon, espero les guste**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr**


End file.
